


Divine Sense

by Valerie_Tatum



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, POV Multiple, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Sibling Bonding, Work In Progress, non-linear beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Tatum/pseuds/Valerie_Tatum
Summary: Sister's Cara and Elana's no-frills lives are thrown into chaos when the Circle of Magi rebel against the Templars. Enchanter Cara Trevelyan is chosen as a delegate to the Conclave in hopes of securing peace for both the Templars and the Mages.The morning of Cara's departure things go awry, mages turn impatient, desperate for some semblance of freedom, even if short-lived. They attack their Templar guardians. Cara is forced to protect herself against both templars and mages alike, she manages to find her sister in the chaos of it all, and escape in hopes of reaching their haven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple chapters are going to be non-linear just to set up the rest of the fic. I hope you enjoy!

12 Bloomingtide 9:13 Dragon

Henry Trevelyan couldn’t stop pacing back and forth in the long hallway near his bedroom. Anxiety gripped his body tight. They’d birthed a child before sure, but that was 6 long years ago, they weren’t expecting another. But when Annette started to show again, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Their six year old son, Aiden, had been an easy birth. But _this…_

He walked to the window down the hall to distract him from Annette cries of pain. It was raining heavily, the wind was strong enough to flatten bushes and bend trees across their quiet Ostwick home. The constant pit-pat of the rain on the roof seemed to calm him a bit. Thunder rumbled through the darkened clouds like a low growl, scattering across the sky.

Distracted by the storm, he almost missed Annette screaming his name. He immediately ran across the hall and entered their bedroom. She was laid on the bed, bare body covered with sweat-drenched sheets. Her thick brown hair glued with sweat amongst her forehead and neck. She was panting hard, hands gripped the sheets tight. After a few moments and a particularly long painful groan from his beloved, he quickly walked to her.

“It’s going to be a hand full, I already know it.”

He sat down next to her on the bed and ran his strong tanned hand through her sweaty hair. Eyes roaming over her attractive features; her glowing porcelain skin, long tapered brows, strong nose with an ever so slight upward curve towards the end, small mouth with full lips, the upturned blue eyes, eyes that he had gotten lost in over the several years of marriage, eyes that would always greet him after a hard days work. She was a walking deity to him, a world wonder that he had the privilege of worshipping everyday, his wife, the mother of his children, _his._

He smiled. “Well, he _is_ your son after all,”

“Still think it’s a boy huh?” She ignored the playful jab.

“A man can hope.” He said with a bright smile.

Annette’s momentary relaxed form stiffened with another contraction. The maid at the end of their bed shifted, she grabbed a bowl filled with water and towels. She then placed her dainty hands firmly on Annette’s bent knees and nodded to her. Annette sighed and wriggled into position.

“It’s time for you to push milady,”

Henry Trevelyan offered his warm tanned hand to his tired wife. She took it gratefully. Noticing his worried expression, she gave a reassuring smile. She tightened her already firm grip on his hand when she felt yet another contraction. Her whole body went taut as she pushed as hard as she could, face turning a bright red. Her screams echoed the thunderous clap of lightning. She was crushing his hand, he didn’t mind, he was too focused on her, longing to ease her pain, to hold her close to his heart and comfort her.

“Breathe milady.. In…out.. Good.”

After a particularly grueling push, he heard the maid soothing voice tell them that the babe was crowning.

“Almost there love, you’re doing wonder-”

His reassurance was cut off by her persistent groaning, pushing unbelievably hard. And then, just like that, it was over. The groaning was replaced with relived sighs as the babe fully emerged.

“It’s a girl.” The maid said, with a bright smile.

Henry turned his gaze to his wife smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

He was so proud of her.

“We have a daughter..” he choked, trying to hold back the tears. Failing miserably. Although he had hoped for another boy, he couldn’t shake the feeling of protectiveness, almost overwhelmingly so.

After cleaning the babe, the maid wrapped her in a warm cotton blanket and set her in Annette’s outstretched arms. Henry shifted to get a better view of his daughter.

He noted that she had adopted many of his traits; fuzzy dark brown hair, likely to curl just like her parents. Her nose had a thin bridge and small nostrils, even this young he could tell she carried his high cheekbones. Her eyes were like that of her mother’s, upturned but she had neither his nor her nor her mother’s eye color, they were a beautiful dark green, with golden flakes around the pupils. He could get lost in them just like his wife’s had. He loved his little girl. _Their_ little girl.

He rested his chin on Annette’s shoulder and rubbed the babe’s cheek with the back of his finger. He admired the honey tanned skin that she had also adopted from him, not as dark as he, by virtue of her mother‘s paler complexion, but a perfect mix of the two.

He nuzzled Annette’s cheek with his nose and kissed the corner of her mouth. He felt the slight tug of her lips turn into smile, he felt the wetness from their tears merge together, tears of complete happiness. So lost in happiness, he almost didn’t hear Annette’s raspy response.

“Cara,”

“Hmm?” His voice deep with emotion.

He turned his gaze to the flushed beauty next to him.

“Her name. Cara. What do you think?” she looked to him with bright albeit tired eyes.

He turned his gaze to the flushed beauty next to him.

“Cara Trevelyan,” He said it slowly, feeling the way his daughter’s name-to-be felt on his tongue.

He looked to the now dozing babe in her lap.

“I think Cara is a wonderful name. She‘s wonderful,” he said breathlessly.

He was in absolute awe. He placed his hand on Annette’s pointed chin and caressed it softly, he turned her to face him and pulled her into a heated, passionate kiss. Though it was chaste, it carried so much passion, so much joy. The maid walked back into their room, he hadn’t even noticed she’d left. The broke the kiss and noticed their six year old son, Aiden, trailing behind her, he carried his stuffed Nug against the carpet and had a curious look plastered across his face.

“Mama?” He said quietly and walked over to her slowly.

Annette removed her hand from Cara’s face and held it to Aiden’s, softly running her thumb over the crest of his cheek.

“I’m alright, you sweet boy. Come here, you have someone to meet.”

Aiden slowly climbed onto the bed between his parents, and his newborn sister. Henry placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and placed a kiss to the top of his head. He repeated the action to both of his girls.

Aiden met Cara’s gaze and tentatively poked her nose with his finger, she crinkled her nose and cooed lightly. They sat there content for a few minutes, utterly happy. They had a family.

“She’s kinda ugly,” Aiden said with a giggle.

Henry’s gaze went from Aiden to Annette. Her ocean eyes met his with a raspy laugh, still tired from giving birth. He couldn’t help but join in, his own laugh was deep and loud and echoed through their room. In that moment, he felt closed off from the rest of the world, Their own little haven.

“Most newborns are,” Annette said while she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

“She’s beautiful,” Henry affirmed as he tousled his son’s dark hair.

He would trade everything he had just to stay in this moment forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I should be updating twice a week or so, that way i can make longer chapters. Kudos are very much appreciated :D


End file.
